Nightmares of the Past
by Okaywriterzero
Summary: Leaguers are falling into comas in their sleep an old enemy has come to play.


Terry parked the Batmobile for the night and the top slid back to let him out

"You're back awfully early" chirped Bruce Wayne

Terry slipped his mask off "I know, I know major breakout at Arkham should have kept me out hunting bad guys for weeks but an anonymous tip paid off and the league was more than happy to help.

Terry scrambled to unzip his suit, "anyways Spellbinder Shriek and Inque are back in police custody".

Bruce gaze never shifted from the computer looking over files "that's fine I guess"

Terry was surprised by his response it was calm with little to no arguing

Terry began changing back into civilian wear "Anyways Bruce I was wondering if?"

Bruce swung his chair to face terry "You could have the rest of the night off so you could catch a movie with Matt?"

Terry stiffened "How did you know?"

"Your mother came by and left the tickets with me," he held out the tickets for terry "she said you had forgotten them".

Terry felt like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, he took the tickets from Bruce "Yeah uh"

Bruce cut him short "Terry, I also got a call from Clark"

Scratch that he felt like he been caught with his dad's secret stash of books

Bruce leaned down to pet Ace "Terry I…. "

Bruce gets drowned out by Terry who goes on the defensive "I know I shouldn't have but it's a McGinnis brother's tradition"

Bruce raises his voice so Terry can hear him "It's okay"

"Look Bruce I promised Matt tha…. Wait you're not angry"

"Oh I'm angry but, things are calm now go spend time with your family." Bruce smiled sheepishly "also your mother gave me an earful about it earlier".

Terry was surprised he expected more of a huge argument but, it looked like he would have a whole hour extra to get ready.

Now he has a chance to spend some bro time with the little twip.

Terry is at the top of the stairs when Bruce calls after him "Terry, I happen to note what movie you were going to see and was wondering if you and matt would want to catch the movie in style."

/

Matt was excited while his big brother can be annoying especially when he has a night off today was special they were going to catch the newest Grey-Ghost vid. A tradition that started after their parents had their divorce. Both terry and he still had a love for superheroes and every single time a movie came out Terry would take him to watch it. Zorro, The Shadow, and Green Hornet were just a few that they caught together. The only weird thing was that today the old man, his brothers boss Mr. Wayne had joined them for the movie but then again it was Mr. Wayne's private theater and for an old man he had a really shway set up. Before the movie Bruce Wayne showed him his grey ghost costume from the old TV show it may have been before his time but it was wayyy shway to see origins of one of his favorite heroes. But something strange happened while watching the movie. The old man Wayne had dozed off in the middle of the action sequence terry had gone to fetch him a blanket then he began thrashing in his sleep screaming names like Barbra, Tim, and Richard.

Terry shook the old man trying to wake him but to no avail then Bruce said something odd I should have never let terry wear the suit. The statement seem to shock his brother.

Terry struggled with the trashing shouting Bruce's name as if it would snap him out of it. Finally Terry shouted at Matt to grab the phone while he ran who knows where. Matt grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance when terry returned he injected Bruce with something that calmed the man down. He turned on Matt "who did you call" what else quipped Matt "I called for an ambulance" 

Terry cursed then quickly called the commissioner telling her to cancel the ambulance and to come on over when Bruce began to thrash again Terry decided damn the secret and told Matt to go to the grandfather clock and set it to 10:48 when the clock shifted away Matt was confused. When Terry walked in and the lights clicked on and he saw the continents of the bat cave Matt was shocked. When his brother called the JLU saying this is Batman we have a league emergency he was stunned stupid mumbling only one thing "Terry is Batman".

/

AN: not my best work and no beta yet apologies for any confusion


End file.
